


《My Time at Portia Headcanons》

by shogami



Category: My Time At Portia (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:53:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shogami/pseuds/shogami
Summary: Some cute, detailed headcanons about some of the marriage candidates from MTAP.Requests are open! I will do any character and any genre!
Relationships: Arlo/Builder (My Time At Portia), Builder/Emily (My Time At Portia), Builder/Ginger (My Time At Portia), Builder/Gust (My Time At Portia), Builder/Mint (My Time At Portia), Builder/Oaks (My Time At Portia), Builder/Petra (My Time At Portia)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 19





	1. Introduction

Hi all! This will just be a short introduction to this fic, so stick with me.

First of all, I just recently started playing the game itself and I ABSOLUTELY love it. While the quests are extremely difficult to manage sometimes, it feels like I have something to do everyday and it’s a lot of fun (and may be the downfall of my academics.) I do want to say that I only _recently_ started playing. This means that whatever characters come later in the game, I won’t know very well. I'll try my best! 

The characters I’ll be doing some of the first HCs for are: **Gust, Oaks, and Arlo.** Please tell me if you want some HCs of a specific character and I will try my best to gauge their character and let you know what I think! I will do _any_ character in the game that you’re interested in… even that shithead Higgins, who I keep stealing from. You will just have to comment below who you’d like to see and I promise I will try my best!

This is not a full fic! These are just HEADCANONS, meaning that given a situation, I will type how a character would react. I will also accept requests and whatnot in the comments, so just go ham.

I am not afraid to go from fluff, angst, smut, etc. I will write just about ANYTHING, but I will tag the chapters with their respective trigger/content warnings. If you’re under 18… well, I can’t stop you from reading the NSFW ones, just please be careful.

Thank you so much for picking up my fic and I hope you enjoy it!


	2. FLUFF: A Soft Afternoon Together

GUST  
A lovely afternoon with Gust would probably entail sitting out by the water. He’s a gentle spirit on the inside, so he wouldn’t mind petting your hair as you laid your head on his lap. While watching the sunset together, he would find himself looking more at you instead. If your hair is long enough, then he’d probably absentmindedly braid it. When the sun finally sinks below the horizon, he would internally complain about having to leave before walking you back to your workshop.  
He’d return home and Ginger would IMMEDIATELY know that something’s up, so she’d probably pester him until he finally caves and tells her about his afternoon with you. While he can be mean at times, the boy is so precious when flustered.  
Ginger sets the two of you up continuously throughout your time at Portia.

OAKS  
So, we all know Oaks is kind of a feral boy. While he can be sweet and darling, he’s clueless when it comes to social cues. I mean completely clueless. You’d have to spell it out for him (if he even attended class as a kid, you don’t know that for certain.) Oaks would walk with you from town to the small orchard of trees outside the town walls. He knows there’s apples in the tree and you catch him eyeing them eagerly, so you offer to help. He gladly accepts, crouching down and allowing you to climb on his shoulders.  
Once you’re high enough, you’re able to pick some apples from the tree. However, Oaks manages to stumble on a root and falls, bringing you down with him. As apples fly through the air and you both land with a thud, you two only burst out in laughter.  
Oaks notices you’ve got a scratch on your arm, so he gently wipes the blood. In the timid and quiet moment, you thank him by kissing him on the cheek before sharing the apples with him.

ARLO  
Arlo is devoted to being your knight in shining armor (even if you can handle yourself.) It’s late and you’re posting something on the commissions board at Civil Corps when he notices you. You look completely exhausted after spending the entire day mining for resources, so Arlo takes the commission before offering to take you for dinner. You didn’t even seem to notice you were starving.  
You two stop at The Round Table for a dinner together and Arlo practically has to drag you with him to the nearest table. You slump down but he’s speaking so softly about different things to keep you from passing out. Once your food arrives at the table, you perk up slowly as you eat and regain your energy. The date is really nice and Arlo keeps complimenting you and saying just the sweetest of things. When the date is over, he insists on walking you home before giving you a kiss on the forehead and warning you to stay safe and take care of yourself.  
The second you enter your bedroom, you plop down and scream into your pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember, requests are OPEN! <3


	3. FLUFF: Proposals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to IShipEveryone889 for this request of all the bachelors/bachelorettes proposing! I hope I did this justice!

GUST  
Gust would definitely promise you a date on Amber Island, away from all the hubbub of Portia. The island is quiet and he wants to paint with you. While the day begins to end, the two of you paint the sunset over the beautiful waters. It’s fun and you enjoy it, often threatening to get paint on his canvas, but when you’re both done, he leans over your shoulder to examine your painting, curling a hand around you to hand you a small bouquet of roses. When you turn in his arms, there’s fireflies flitting about and the scene is beyond romantic. He rambles about his feelings for you before finally kneeling down and asking you to be his partner forever, to which you happily agree, sobbing and leaping into his arms.

OAKS  
Oaks isn’t too versed on human culture or traditions. While he did grow up near Portia, he still clings onto that wild part of his life and refuses to let it go. He says it’s ‘who he is,’ and you support him wholeheartedly. After a day of running around in the woods and getting filthy, he stops by a little pond to wash up. You two swim and splash and have so much fun that when it’s over and you’re sitting on the shore together, holding hands, he asks if you’d like to be his “lifelong mate.” There’s minor confusion about what he means but essentially, he wants to marry you. You don’t hesitate to say yes.

ARLO  
Arlo would pick the perfect day to propose to you. He knows exactly when you’re upset and since he’s your little ray of sunshine, he takes you out on a horse ride. It’s slow and so much fun, you almost forget all of your worries with your arms around his waist. He slows the horse to a stop, sliding off and helping you off before walking you to a picnic blanket in a field. The two of you enjoy a classy but homemade dinner before he pulls out the ring, asking you to be his forever. You cry a little and accept, thanking him for making your day a million times better.

AADIT  
Aadit is such a shy and nervous man deep down that it’s difficult for him to express himself sometimes. The two of you have been together for a good long while and he’s even moved in with you at this point. It’s just like any other night, the two of you are cuddling on the couch when he fumbles around the question, trying to indirectly see if you’d be interested in getting married. He reaches to pull out the ring but it falls on the floor. You pick it up, smiling and nodding eagerly, telling him you’d like nothing more than to be his.

ALBERT  
Albert may be a womanizer but the poor man has no earthly idea how to propose to someone. He decides to go with the classics-- a wonderful dinner at the Round Table before taking you up to the church to get some stargazing done. After resting there for half an hour and having a deep conversation about life, he kneels down in front of you and pops the question.

ANTOINE  
Antoine is such a sweetheart and he knows exactly the best idea of a perfect proposal! Although he’s a little nervous the entire time, he takes you on a small day trip up to a spa resort. The entire day is lovely and relaxing and you DEFINITELY needed it after doing so many commissions. You think it can’t get any better but he takes you out to a nice restaurant and asks you to marry him over the table. You try not to make a scene but you can’t help but squeal.

DJANGO  
Of COURSE Django invites you to his home and cooks the most beautiful meal for you. I mean, that’s this whole thing. He loves to cook, sort of like a househusband. You didn’t even have time to say anything before he insisted on inviting you over for a home-cooked dinner. Well, you walk in dressed nicely (as per his request) and he has the entire dining room set up like a fancy restaurant. You love how intimate it is because while you still get the experience of eating out, you get to spend some one on one time with your darling Django. When you two reach dessert, he hands you a slice of a cake and you dig into it-- but nearly choke on the ring he baked in it! The two of you laugh before you accept his discreet proposal and slide on the ring.

HULU BROTHERS  
Now, I’ll be honest. I have no idea what to put down for these guys. They’ve all got their own different interests, so they’d probably all do something similar. The two of you would spend the day doing whatever hobby he enjoys most and as the day is ending, he walks you back to your workshop before popping the question out of nowhere. You stop, turn to him and nod eagerly before giving him a kiss.

MINT  
Mint is incredibly shy and sweet but when you first confessed to him with the heart knot, he literally ran off. Like... literally ran away from you in a flustered mess with the heart knot in hand. You know he’s not used to the customs in Portia but he eventually accepted and the two of you have been dating for a while. What you _didn’t_ expect was for him to show up to your door in the pouring rain. You pulled him in, confused, but he began to spill his heart out to you. He explains that while he’s not used to the customs in Portia, he wants to get married and live the rest of his life with you. He holds the ring out to you and you’re practically weeping but you accept, allowing him to spend the night out of the rain.

PAULIE  
Paulie is big and clumsy with a big heart and you all know that. When he first offered to move in, you were ecstatic and beyond ready to have him sleep beside you finally (without someone staying the night.) While moving some of his furniture into your workshop, you noticed a little box popped out of his pocket. Picking it up, he quickly stumbled over his words and tried to pry it away from you. When you opened it, you found a beautiful ring inside. He admits he’s been planning to propose and, without any warning, you tell him yes immediately.

REMINGTON  
Remington would definitely take you with him to some kind of a boss battle or big event going on. He knows you can handle yourself, so he enjoys going on dangerous tasks with you by his side. Well, unfortunately, this time you get hurt. It’s nothing bad or life-threatening but it scares the life out of him and he emotionally admits afterwards that he couldn’t imagine spending the rest of his life without you. He asks for your hand in marriage, to which you agree, before telling you to take better care of yourself and going home to bandage you up.

TODY  
Tody’s a simple man. He loves fishing as everybody knows and the two of you go out a little ways on the sea to go fishing. It’s a fun and easy date and you spend the whole day talking away before realizing it’s getting late. He invites you in to his place, where he rambles on about marriage. You ask if he wants to tie the knot and in a flustered mess, he says yes. There’s no ring but the two of you enjoy a wonderful salmon dinner before cuddling in bed after.

XU  
You’re kind of a reckless idiot but you get minor injuries most of the time just so you can visit the clinic. Tonight, however, was very different. You got hurt while fighting something out in the field and you showed up at his doorstep with a wounded arm. You expect him to be mad at you but, instead, he’s very gentle and kind and worried. He takes you into his house and sits you at the couch, retrieving his medical supplies to patch you up. While he does so, he talks about how much he loves you and wants to have a future with you. The two of you burst into tears and decide mutually you want to get married. He hopes that living with you will prevent you from hurting yourself even more.

* * *

GINGER  
Ginger doesn’t have many big requests and she isn’t one for a grand proposal. She appreciates it when you take her out and accompany her (despite her brother’s protests,) while she walks around outside. You make sure she has sunscreen on and her umbrella up and you talk all the time about different stories and adventures. While admiring a sunset with her, she asks quietly if you’d like to get married. She explains that she’s moved by how much you care for her and you agree with tears in your eyes, cherishing every little moment you have with her for the rest of your life.

EMILY  
Emily always knows how to make things way more fun! She has this big idea on how to propose but she’s unsure if it’ll go well. So, she catches you at noon and asks you if you’d like to visit her house for dinner with her grandmother. You agree and she races back home, trying to tell her grandmother to not spoil the surprise. Well, once you get there and settle down, Sophie begins to ramble how the whole dinner is a huge proposal surprise! Emily’s embarrassed but she gives you the ring after you accept it eagerly.  
PHYLLIS  
This date with Phyllis was completely extravagant. The two of you had a date alone on a beach somewhere secluded with a whole table and candle setup. It was beyond romantic and wonderful and you knew that something special was coming up when she took you for a walk on the shore. She expresses how much she loves you before kissing you on the lips and kneeling down, holding out the ring. As a little peek into the future, the wedding is just as extravagant (if not more!)

SAM  
You love Sam so much but LORD, she is way too casual about some things. You suppose it’s just because she’s so calm and collected. She lets you tag along on some important and top-secret fighting missions and when the two of you are hanging out in the woods, she asks about marriage. You reply with a ‘it would be cool,’ before she makes a makeshift ring out of the things she collected from the mission and slipped it on your finger, promising to buy an actual one when the two of you get back to town.

NORA  
The two of you have been dating for years by the time she asks you to meet her in the church after hours. Very rule-breaking, if you ask me! Still, you meet up with her and admire the glass panes, looking through them from the pews. She talks to you about life in general and her beliefs and how deeply in love she’s fallen for you before placing a hand on your knee and asking you to be hers forever. You agree and embrace her in a kiss.

SONIA  
While it’s true Sonia loves to get absolutely spoiled, she ALSO loves to spoil YOU. Being an object of affection for Sonia means she will shower you in love and gifts and never stop fawning over you. This time, she’s taken you on a short weekend cruise (that just so happened to be passing through town for a little while) and asks you to marry her over a fancy dinner on the ship.

ALICE  
This is probably insanely out of character for Alice, but she’s ACTUALLY the one who proposes. Surprising, right? She’s so shy that it even took you by surprise. Well, she asks you to meet her in the woods and then leads you to the spot where she collects all of her flowers at. The two of you talk and pick flowers and she holds out a bouquet to you, asking you to be hers. You agree and kiss her face all over because she is LITERALLY beyond adorable! You two buy matching rings later.

LUCY  
Lucy always gets stressed because of the kids. It’s hard to find her having a good day but she’s the only qualified schoolteacher. So, as a surprise, you take her camping somewhere in the woods for the weekend. It’s the perfect date and you love spending some quality alone time with her! While making s’mores, she gets down on one knee formally and asks you to marry her, offering a s’more out to you.

MEI  
This is probably the best year of her life. She has an AMAZING significant other (you) AND she wins an award back in Atara for her newspaper. While it’s lonely having her away from home for a week, she returns with the award and so much excitement that she even holds out a ring, telling you that she wants to get married! Now, it’s become the best year of your life, too.

PETRA  
Petra, our dear adorable science nerd, invites you to her house for a movie. Of course it’s a scientific movie. What else? When it ends, she’s rambling about all this… science stuff that you don’t quite understand. You decide it’s the best time to surprise her, so you whip out this little ring before she finally notices it in your hands. Snorting and laughing, she pulls her own from her back pocket. The two of you were going to propose at the same time. She lets you stay the night for cuddles and kisses.


	4. FLUFF: Parents for the First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to DerpEdragon for suggesting this idea!
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I tried to make this as ambiguous as possible. If you are unable to get pregnant, then you can either imagine the bachelorettes are instead OR ignore the first two for the bachelors. It's hard trying to make this as open as I can, but I hope you guys enjoy nevertheless!

GUST  
•When you tell him that you’re pregnant, he bursts into tears and covers his face so you can’t see him cry. He holds you as you offer him tissues.  
•Throughout the pregnancy, he pampers the HELL out of you. Imagine Ginger but x100. He follows you around with every commission you finish and worries about you lifting heavy tools and constantly does simple tasks for you (like washing the dishes and hanging up laundry.) He doesn’t think you’re helpless but he’s definitely beyond excited for this new step.  
•The first time he sees his baby, he’s crying. An emotional mess. This time, he doesn’t try to hide it. He doesn’t want to let go of the baby, either, but he NEVER leaves their side especially if he isn’t holding them.

ARLO  
•You shyly tell him you’re pregnant and he explodes into laughter, picks you up and twirls you around. Then, suddenly sets you down because he doesn’t know if pregnancy means you can’t be swung around or not.  
•During the pregnancy, he tries his hardest not to hover but he DOES NOT allow you to do any heavy lifting. That means no fighting, no extreme tasks, no mining, and no running around. If you need something for crafting, he will go get it for you. He also talks a lot to the baby and likes to rub your belly. He tells the baby that they’re going to be super strong when they grow up.  
•The first time he sees the baby, he nearly passes out (from witnessing birth or just mere excitement?) and he kisses them all over! He coos at them and talks to them and eventually falls asleep holding them, which makes for the best picture ever.

OAKS  
•Alright. I’ll be honest. The steps you took to GET pregnant were… different. Oaks is a very wild boy, so you had no idea how he was going to take the news of your pregnancy. However, he immediately brightened and went to feel your tummy. He begins talking excitedly about how he can’t wait to see the baby, asking you all sorts of questions like due date and gender.  
•He is probably the sweetest and most timid boy during your pregnancy. He is patient with you and feeds you organic and healthy foods and goes on walks with you to make sure you’re healthy. He, unlike the others, does not limit your activities. While he does fret from time to time, he also unconditionally loves you. He always makes sure you’re tucked into bed late at night.  
•While it was long and rough to get through the birth process, Oaks coaxes you through every step very naturally. When he first lays eyes on his baby, he is filled with so much love and excitement. You catch him quietly crying as he holds his baby, whispering a hello and litanies of affection.

MINT  
•He kind of suspected from the beginning that you were pregnant. The moment you tell him, he bursts into happy laughter and hugs you close. He tells you he already kind of knew but he’s beyond excited for this new chapter together with you. He gives you lots of face kisses and then begs to cuddle with you after.  
•During the pregnancy, he reads up a LOT on baby books. The man is so well-versed in how to take care of a baby and what to do in every single situation that you’re surprised he’s dedicated this much of his time to it. He eagerly talks about it with every single person he encounters on the street and earns some very annoyed responses after a month or two. He also pampers you when you’re at home like giving you foot rubs and preparing you dinners.  
•Despite the fact he read so much, he’s also absolutely clueless on the whole birth thing. The man LITERALLY passes out because of how surreal (and gross) it all is. When he wakes up, though, he’s in happy tears to meet his new baby. There, he leans over the bed and snuggles with you and your child while apologizing for passing out.

GINGER  
•When she learns of the pregnancy, she’s SO excited. She can’t stop crying. You have to hold her while she sobs excitedly, hugging you close and allowing you to press gentle kisses to her cheeks. She admits that this is probably the happiest day of her life.  
•Throughout the pregnancy, the two of you eat strictly healthy things. She wants to get on a better diet, anyway, and so you two are always coming up with delicious and healthy meals. Ginger is also outside more. While she can’t soak up the sun as much as you can, she says fresh air is good for the two of you and the baby. In her spare time at home, she indulges in all types of parenting books. She buys children’s books as well and enjoys reading those, pretending that she’s reading them to her future baby.  
•The first time Ginger sees her baby, she’s at a loss for words. She holds them close and whispers tiny words that nobody but the two of them can hear. You imagine she’s welcoming them to the world. You sidle up with her and pet her hair, happy to start this new chapter with her by your side.

EMILY  
•Emily’s initial reaction to the surprise of pregnancy is something of shock. She GASPS so loud, it’s hard not to laugh. She’s excitedly talking all at once, squeezing you and giggling like crazy. The first person she tells is Sophie, who reacts the same exact way. You’re so happy to be part of this wonderful family.  
•Pregnancy with Emily by your side is definitely a unique experience. She cooks for you EVERY morning and is always eager to please. She doesn’t know the gender yet, but she purchases baby toys and clothes and even helps you make a nursery at home.  
•The first time Emily sees her baby, she immediately bonds with them. She tickles their tummy and takes their little hand, cooing at them. It’s like she’s a natural mother. She brings the baby to you and holds them with you, talking about your future together.

PETRA  
•It’s funny. Petra is very into science but when she learns of the pregnancy, she is shocked at first. She laughs, almost nervously, as you pull her into a hug. While she’s nervous, she’s trembling with excitement.  
•During the pregnancy, you can bet she bulks up on different books. She spends her extra time in the lab reading and then comes home to tell you all about the cool facts she learned earlier in the day. She also takes you out on little dates and accompanies you to different places. If you go out to the field or in town, she will be there with you.  
•The softest time you’ve ever seen Petra is when she first sees her newborn baby. She quietly holds them and rocks them, not speaking at all. It’s best to say that she’s absolutely in love with them because she does not want to let them go. She gives them a kiss on the forehead and your heart swells.


End file.
